Invisible Magic
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Four years after The Battle Of Hogwarts, and everything's changed. But can one deceased character pull everyone together again?


**Four Years After The Battle Of Hogwarts**

**Molly Weasley**

"_What will happen to your children__once I've killed you? When__Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?_"

I sat bolt upright, sweat encasing my body.

I couldn't stop dreaming about that night.

Sighing, I got out of bed. Since the battle, I haven't had a good night's sleep. I pull on my old house coat Arthur had bought me from a Muggle shop. I padded down to the kitchen, glancing at the clock; I knew George wouldn't be long.

Sure enough, as I cradled my fourth glass of Firewhiskey, he came down the stairs. He stood, leaning against the door frame, watching me.

"You shouldn't drink that," he said quietly. I sighed. We had this argument every night.

"He's gone, George," I mumble, "How else am I going to cope?"

"Same way as everyone else," he says, "By talking about it and dealing with it like a family,"

"No one else in this family understands it," I snap at him, "You will never understand what it is for a mother to lose a child. I carried him for nine months; he became a life within me. I gave birth to him. I watched him grow up. He wasn't a bum, he had a future! And he's gone! And we can't get him back,"

George sat across from me, "With all due respect, mum," he started quietly, "I was with him for those nine months, and I was with him growing up. _We_ had a future, because _we_ were _one_. He was my brother, my confider and my best friend. We were closer than any other two people ever are, and I'm never getting that back. Don't you think it's hard on me too?! Don't you think it's hard on everyone? Ginny lost a big brother who listened to her through everything. Ron lost his too. Everyone else lost a little brother, and I lost a twin! I miss him every second of every day. But if he could see you now, what would he think?"

I sniffled, and poured some more of the burning liquid into a cup.

"He can't see me now, George," I say, my voice flat, "He's dead,"

**Hermione Granger**

Ron and I split.

Everyone thought there would be the fairytale ending, the perfect wedding and the kids.

No.

No, Ron decided I wasn't enough. But he didn't tell me this, oh no.

I came back home and found him in bed with some Muggle.

Well, that was the end of that.

I haven't spoken to the Weasley's since. But I know I should. I looked through the memorial page in the _Daily Prophet_ as part of their 'Four Year Anniversary' Feature. And Fred's name jumped out at me.

I missed Fred.

He'd been like the annoying brother you just couldn't hate.

And I missed him.

I missed him more than I thought possible.

I called my owl, Vnat, and gave him a letter. I told him to give it to George. I figured he would be the most forgiving for my absence, and the most effected by Fred's death.

It took all my courage to send that owl. And it completely changed my life.

**Harry Potter**

I hadn't spoken to anyone from the old days in four years, except Hermione. After I found out about what Ron did, I disowned him. And when I found out the Weasley's had sided with him, I cut off all contact.

Hermione was like a sister to me. And as much as I had loved Ginny, if she couldn't see her brother's mistake, I didn't want anything to do with her.

I knocked on the side of Hermione's cubical.

"Come in!" She called, and I smiled.

"Lunch?" I ask, and she nods, standing and grabbing her wand.

"How's work?" She asks.

Hermione and I both became Aurors after Hogwarts. Since then, I've never enjoyed life more. Yes, there were loses, and not a day goes by when I don't think of them, but Voldemort was gone, I had a good job, and I was ultimately happy.

"Good," I tell her, "And you?"

She nods, chewing her lip. I wait. This is a sure sign that she has something on her mind, and she's debating whether or not to tell me. I don't push her, knowing she'll confide in me when she's ready.

We go to the small cafe around the corner.

"Butterbeer," she says, "And Turkey, please,"

"Same," I say, handing the menus to the waitress. She smiles and leaves. I turn to Hermione.

"Harry..." She starts, and I look at her expectantly, "I wrote a letter today,"

"So did I," I say, "I wrote to a woman who's sink had been trying to eat her, and she thought it was a Dark Wizard with a curse,"

She shows barely a hint of a smile, still chewing on her lip. I begin to get worried, Hermione only continues thinking if she knows I won't like what she's about to tell me.

"Who was this letter to?" I ask, and she stops chewing. She looks at me.

"George," she says, her voice barely a whisper.

At that moment, when everything had frozen, the food came. But I wasn't hungry.

"_Why?_" I ask her, "We don't need them, Mione, we're better without them,"

"Because I miss Fred!" She snapped, "I miss him so goddamn much, and today is the four year anniversary,"

I softened. Everyone had known how close Fred and Hermione were. They were like siblings. He watched out for her without her even realising, and that's rather difficult with her being Hermione.

"I know," I say quietly, "I miss him too,"

"It feels like a part of me is _missing_, Harry. I try not to think about it, but it's there. Or rather, it isn't,"

I nod.

"I know. But this could put you back in touch with... _him_,"

"I'm ready," she says, sitting with her back a little straighter. Her hair wasn't so bushy now-a-days. She cast some kind of charm on it to make it soft curls, and her teeth were straighter, but in that moment, she reminded me so much of that first year girl it hurt.

Fred had asked me to look out for her.

Neither Ron nor I had told Hermione this. Personally, I'd have done it anyway. But he asked us, as her friends, to look out for her when he couldn't.

I don't really know how they became so close, I just know they did.

"If you think you're ready, I'll be there with you," I say, and she smiles.

"Thank you, Harry,"

**A/N; Just the beginning, do you like it?**

**A xx**


End file.
